


Close Encounters

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Series: Bizarre Love Triangle [5]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, unfinished series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something as simple as taking the station lift gets complicated when Sam is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters

Standing in the enclosed space, feeling the shudders and listening to the creaks as the small metal box strained to move them up the building, Sam shifted uncomfortably whilst trying to ignore the man standing behind him. This was proving to be rather difficult though as he could feel eyes boring into his back and it was making him jumpy.

Flicking a glance at the slowly changing lift numbers overhead, he inwardly prayed that it would speed up. The faster it moved, the faster he'd get to his floor and be able to get out and away from Litton. The staring was starting to unnerve him.

It was also really not helping that the overpowering smell of Litton's aftershave was stifling him in the already stagnant air of the small lift. Sam was trying hard to keep his breathing shallow but at the same time didn't want to make it too obvious and start panting. If Litton noticed he might think Sam was getting excited over being in close contact with him. God forbid.

Sam closed his eyes and silently willed the lift to move faster and not to have one of it's breakdowns. He didn't know what he'd do if that happened. Probably die of asphyxiation.

He didn't know why Litton was in this lift anyway. RCS had been moved as far away from CID as was physically possible after the Super had become fed up with having to deal with the aftermath of the almighty shit fights that came of having the two teams close to one another. Sometimes the posturing between the two DCIs reminded Sam of tomcats fighting over their territories. The image of Gene and Litton going around spray marking the station sneaked into his head and he had to quickly smother his snickering by pretending to cough into his hand. Even worse, if he really considered the parties involved, he wouldn't put it past Gene to piss on all his team members just to stake his claim on them. His Guv was nothing if not possessive and sometimes downright primal in his behaviour.

Come to think of it, he'd run into Litton more times these past few weeks then he had when he first landed in this lunatic asylum. And when he didn't see him, Sam was sure he could smell the man's aftershave wafting behind him. If Sam had been more suspicious, he'd swear that Litton was following him.

Sam was still wondering about this when he heard the man in question shifting behind him. He felt a slight breeze on his neck just before something hit him in the back and he was shoved into the lift's door, the full length and weight of Litton's body pressed heavily into him.

“What the fu-”

The lift took that inopportune moment to reach the floor to CID and shuddered to a halt. Sam had no time to react to that before the doors were creaking open and with the loss of their prop, both men fell out in a tangle of arms and legs.

A shadow fell across them as Sam was attempting to untangle himself from Litton, which was proving to be an unreasonably hard task since Litton was being very uncooperative.

“And what in bloody hell is going on here?”

Sam stopped trying to untangle Litton's legs from his and looked up, straight into the eyes of his DCI. The look on Gene's face was enough to sour milk and his eyes were sparking green fire. Sam also noted that his hands were bunched into fists at his side and his nostrils were flaring. He immediately let go of Litton and held both hands up, palms facing forward, as he instinctively went into placating mode since he didn't relish being smacked upside the head in front of Litton.

“Uh, just an accident Guv.”

“You what? Litton's wrapped around you closer than a nun's habit and you're telling me it's an accident? What do you take me for Gladys?” The disbelief in his voice palpable, Gene watched Sam trying to surreptitiously shift Litton off him before giving a disgusted snort and reaching down to grab Litton by the collar of his jacket and heaving him off and away from Sam.

Suddenly free, Sam quickly scrambled to his feet, straightening his shirt and jacket and trying to flatten his hair.

“Like Sam said Gene, it was an accident. I lost my footing when the lift stopped and fell on Sam. You know how shaky that lift is.” Turning to Sam, Litton smiled and said, “I do apologise for my clumsiness Sam. I didn't hurt you did I?” He looked genuinely concerned and Sam couldn't help but return his smile. He was about to answer in the negative when Gene spoke.

“D.I. Tyler.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“His name is D.I. Tyler. Don't call him Sam again.”

“Gene, it doesn't mat-”

“Shut it, Gladys.”

Gene didn't even bother looking at Sam instead moving closer to Litton, using his size to crowd the smaller man. And Sam was intimately acquainted with how effective an intimidation method this was so he was impressed when Litton didn't cower away...much.

“A word of warning to you Litton. You touch him again, even if it is by accident and I'll rip your arms off and beat you over the head with them. Now bugger off. We don't need the likes of you RCS scum hanging about here. You're stinking up the place.”

Grabbing hold of Litton again, Gene gave him a shake, like he would a misbehaving dog, before shoving him in the direction of the lift. He smirked when Litton lost his balance and fell with an audible thud.

“Prat.”

The smaller man sent a glare in Gene's direction as he picked himself up off the floor. Carefully dusting himself off and arranging his clothes, he sent a friendly smile and nod at Sam before turning and beating a dignified, if hasty, retreat back into the still open lift.

Dropping his hands from where he was still trying to pat down his hair, Sam turned to Gene, just in time to catch the strange look he was giving Sam, something between affection and exasperation. If Sam had less of a self-preservation instinct he might have said something about it but as he did have a huge amount of that instinct, especially when it came to his DCI, he kept his mouth shut.

“Sam, Sam, Sam. What am I to do about you?”

“Me? I didn't do anything. Litton fell on me. And you heard what he said, it was an accident.”

Even as the words came out of his mouth, Sam knew they were a lie. He clearly remembered Litton moving before the lift stopped. And he could hardly ignore the firm hand squeezing his backside just as the lift doors had opened, not to mention the touches from when they had been lying tangled up together. He decided not to mention it though. After all he wasn't sure that it wasn't an accident. Surely there was a good reason for Litton falling on him and for the groping afterwards.

Anyway, based on how Gene had been glaring at the other DCI and bearing in mind how ridiculously possessive he could be of his team, if Sam told him that Litton had lied, Gene would probably hunt Litton down and tear him into little pieces. And Sam really didn't want to be responsible for the death of anyone, even if he did find said man odd.

 

-Fin-


End file.
